fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Estrella
Estrella is a minor Super Mario character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy; as she first appeared in Rosalina's storybook. Not much information was given to her, but she appeared to be a very powerful and beautiful figure and had a close relationship with her daughter, Rosalina. History Background Estrella was born on earth in the Mushroom Kingdom and was the mother of Rosalina and her younger brother Orbito and wife of Aster. Rosalina recounted the times that she and Estrella would have picnics on the windy hills located outside of the castle. Rosalina also had a dream about her mother, and she asked where her mother was going. Her mother replied, "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night." Rosalina responded by asking where would she be when it rains, and her mother simply replied that she will turn into a star and wait for her tears to dry. It was later revealed that she passed away (likely due to natural causes) and was buried under the tree outside the Castle. General information Physical Description Estrella resembles her daughter Rosalina. She is taller than most characters, similar to Rosalina (possibly taller), and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, Estrella's skin is slightly tanner, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her hair is a strawberry blond versus Rosalina's platinum blonde and Peach's Yellow blonde. She wears clear nail polish and has a bang which obscures part her right eye but curves off her face. Clothing Estrella wears a royal blue gown that looks very similar to Rosalina's. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has slim sleeves that cut off at her elbows which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of a petticoat is visible. Personality Estrella has a personality that is similar to her daughter, however, she is much more outspoken than Rosalina. She is very wise, mature, kind, motherly, regal, and a very elegant character. She was said to have loved everyone regardless of their nature and saw the beauty in anything. She cared for her family and was extremely close to her daughter. Even in Rosalina's dreams Estrella still retains her motherly, kind nature. Gallery Rosalina's_mom.png|Estrella in Rosalina's storybook Rosalina's_mom_2.png|Estrella petting her daughters head Rosalina's_mom_3.png|Estrella before she disappears in Rosalina's dream Trivia *Although not confirmed, there is a possible chance that Estrella may be an ancestor or related to Princess Peach. Rosalina's storybook, shows Rosalina looking through a telescope and a castle and a bed of flowers was seen. This castle resembles Peach's castle, and it most likely hints that Estrella and her family had lived in this castle. If this is true, then most likely Estrella had had some ties with the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Family or was possibly the Queen herself a long time ago. Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:The Rosalina Family